


【猎人/鬼灭】   你想吃了我？谁吃谁还不一定呢！

by 言少 (momingyanshao)



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 鬼滅の刃 | Kimetsu no Yaiba (Manga)
Genre: M/M, 鬼杀队/幻影旅团
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momingyanshao/pseuds/%E8%A8%80%E5%B0%91
Summary: 本文《你想吃了我？谁吃谁还不一定呢！》by:言少kei   又名《是谁偷走了鬼王的芳心》《当两大boss的联合》《黑吃黑》《蜘蛛头的新（媳）伙（妇）伴》等等。当两大boss两大领导者相遇会擦出怎样的火花？无惨想让团子成为自己的上弦，团子想让无惨成为自己的旅团成员谁干的过谁？
Relationships: 库洛洛·鲁西鲁/kibutsuji Muzan
Kudos: 1





	【猎人/鬼灭】   你想吃了我？谁吃谁还不一定呢！

**Author's Note:**

> 前言【作者觉得你们必须要看】  
> 1.本文禁止不经过作者同意转载，或者复制粘贴。作者巨讨厌那种盗文狗！  
> 2.本文耽美bl文，内容涉及暴力血腥，内有大尺度描写【（破处+烙印刺青+念在鬼灭世界的特殊作用+生子） 设定:念能力也可以在鬼灭世界使用，紫藤花设定昏迷催情的作用可以理解为春药。】   
> 3.不黑原著剧情，不黑库洛洛，不黑无惨大人！禁止黑无惨人群阅读，禁止喜好无惨大人晒太阳和紫藤花茶的人阅读！本文爱无惨，希望无惨得到幸福，会给鬼灭世界一个和平！  
> 4.文章严重ooc，因为本人小说看的太多怕角色掌握的不好，幼儿园文笔你可以理解为流水账。不喜勿喷！你可以不看没人逼你看，不想看的请离开！  
> 以上内容如果可以接受，最后欢迎各位大佬看文，看完记得评论。本文在贴吧，ao3发布不可以转发！

重要的日历缺了一部份  
被遗忘的月份将会被盛大地吊唁。  
在身着丧服的乐团演奏之下，  
农历十一月的月亮安稳地运行着。  
菊花与叶片一同枯萎凋零，  
躺卧在沾血的火红之眼旁边。  
就算剩下的伙伴只有一半，  
你的优越地位依然屹立不倒。  
享受这幕间休息时间吧，  
去找新伙伴也行。  
出发时可往东去，  
一定会遇到等待你的人。  
——————摘入猎人的预言诗  
库洛洛认为就算自己是团长，也不应该放在旅团的利益之上。结果窝金和派克诺妲的死亡，他想要完成窝金的遗愿。却因恶运预言，不得不为了旅团选择暂时放弃报仇，带着旅团寻找新的伙伴……  
期间旅团得到一个非常不错的古代遗迹资料，听说这遗迹很神奇。具体神奇在哪里不得而知，库洛洛带着剩下团员打算去一探究竟。去遗迹的过程再到进宫殿一切都太顺利了，库洛洛都感觉整件事顺利的有些过分了，感觉全部都是设计好的！难道这个遗迹是个陷阱？！库洛洛想的出神完全没有多注意脚下的石砖“嗑嗒”，脚下不注意踩到什么机关。库洛洛自己觉得眼前一黑，最后听到的声音就是旅团成员的呼喊声！  
再次睁开眼睛是个陌生的世界，不，准确的来说现在库洛洛在一个森林里。库洛洛拍拍身上的粘着些泥屑树叶的衣服，起身寻找出路。  
“好美味……好久没吃过……怎么美味的了……”“不，不要过来，啊啊啊啊！”森林里惨叫声惊起了满树的鸟。库洛洛靠在一棵树后面观察那些怪物的动向，怪物很多脸上身上还残余着红色的血液和肉块，他们的牙齿血红，仔细看可以看到层层叠叠的尖牙。吃完一个人就舔着嘴唇露着狰狞的笑脸，张起血盆大口吃下一个。  
鲜血染红了草地，一声接着一声惨叫如果换做普通人绝对会吓到腿软等死了。而作为在流星街长大的库洛洛来说，除了吃人怪物很稀奇其他反而司空见惯，会吃人的奇怪生物？他有些怀疑这会不会不是他原来都世界了！库洛洛被自己想法震惊了，但是现在不是想这个的时候，坐以待毙可不是他作风。掏出口袋里的折叠弹簧刀冲向一只正在进食的鬼。  
“哪里来的小鬼，哎呦还是个稀血呢实力很强大的样子，吃起来肯定很棒。”那只鬼放下手上“食物”，挡下攻击库洛洛皱了皱眉，却异常的冷静“只有日轮刀和太阳光能消灭我们，愚蠢的人类哈哈”唔日轮刀和太阳光是他们的弱点吗？不知道念能力会不会对他们有用。  
弹簧刀身附上自身的念能力直砍向那个鬼，那个鬼也不躲了，像完全不在意被砍一刀一样。奇怪的事情发生了“啊啊啊怎么回事！”砍伤的鬼像是被太阳灼烧了一样痛苦的在草地上打滚，别的鬼看到库洛洛这普通刀居然有效果看怪物一样都看向库洛洛。库洛洛则因为念能力居然有效果而有些惊讶。  
“啊啊哈哈你到底是什么人！？！”说出了鬼的心声。  
“来结束你们生命的人。”话语平淡中透着冷静，从库洛洛身上散发出一股强者的杀气压向那些鬼。  
如果不是无惨大人不在场，众鬼都以为面前站着气场强大的人是无惨大人，好强的气势好可怕的杀气。众鬼已经呆愣着原地迈不出一步，刀光一闪而过血色染红月色，头颅落地“真脏”库洛洛啧嘴甩掉手上血迹转身离开，得换衣服了他想。  
在这个世界呆了一段时间，库洛洛收集来的情报。这里是时值日本大正时期，传说太阳下山后，有恶鬼出没吃人；亦有猎鬼人斩杀恶鬼、保护人们。猎鬼人是鬼杀队的，保护不保护他知道，库洛洛来到这个世界就不停被鬼骚扰。他都觉得巨烦，原本和自己团员去了遗迹找新伙伴结果来了这个见鬼地方，虽然经常斩鬼轻而易举为什么感觉自己都快成救世主了？！！鬼杀队在干什么吃的？！  
鬼的弱点是被日轮刀或者太阳光才能被杀死。鬼王听情报是叫鬼舞辻无惨，即便被日轮刀斩首也不会死，能消灭他的只有太阳的光芒，好像现在又多了一个紫藤花是弱点。库洛洛翻着手里得到的资料，心里盘算着这里的鬼真的蠢见人都说自己弱点，他们的首领却不是很蠢。  
“知己知彼，才能百战百胜。”研究着鬼王的资料，库洛洛心里知道来这里可不是为了玩。到这个世界被鬼骚扰了，多么亏的事情不弄点好处就怎么回去好像不是他的风格。  
【享受这幕间休息时间吧，  
去找新伙伴也行。  
出发时可往东去，  
一定会遇到等待你的人。】  
回想起预言诗的内容，库洛洛沉思新伙伴嘛？这里会有他的新成员吗……  
另一边“废物！给我跪下你们这帮废物！”  
“无，无惨大人非常抱歉……”魇梦跪在地上直冒冷汗不敢抬头。  
“不许把你们无聊的想法说出来，你们只需回答我的问题！下弦死了几个？”  
“死，死了3个……”零余子紧张结结巴巴的说出死亡的人数。  
“3个？！你们还想要死几个？下弦总共就7个，就死了3个。为什么下弦鬼会弱成这样！一个人类怎么难抓吗？下弦更换了多少次，怎么弱你们怎么不去死一死？！”……惨叫声血迹溅满房间的墙壁，剩余跪在地下的下弦低着头不敢吱声，无惨招呼着他们下去。可恶！是谁在妨碍他的计划？！听说是个叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁的人类，一帮废物看来得自己亲自动手了。  
和往常一样穿着西装，用绑带绑住额头的逆十字架散着头发，手里抱着书如果没有认识他，都会以为库洛洛是人畜无害的温柔文艺青年。后面有人跟踪，库洛洛回头看向身后来来往往的人群。  
跟踪者也是西装礼帽一副绅士样，人按住自己的帽子让别人看不清自己的表情，闪身躲进没人的小巷子里。一只手放在胸口送了一个气差点被发现，再次探头决定继续跟踪的无惨，口鼻被人从身后突然捂住，“唔唔～”无惨挣扎着身体拽着人的胳膊，捂着鼻子的布散发着淡淡紫藤花的香气好香……【无惨:卧槽！重点是不是错了！？】  
“怎么醒了？不多睡一会儿。”温柔的男人声线传入无惨的耳朵，动动手居然被人绑住手腕固定在床头，张口就想说话却被眼前人用手指点住嘴唇，嘴唇明显感觉到温热的人类体温。“我就是你要找的库洛洛·鲁西鲁。”面前的人正是刚才他跟踪的人，披散着头发还有些滴水，可能是觉得洗过澡有些热，白皙的手指解开衬衫扣子露出诱人锁骨。这种色气满满的感觉怎么回事床上无惨不自觉的咽了一下口水。  
微笑着的库洛洛如同邻家哥哥， 无惨脑海里突兀地冒出面前的人很弱不要害怕的念头（危）。屋内空气中弥漫着紫藤花的熏香，让无惨那双漂亮的红色眼睛有些迷离，好像弥漫开了雾气。身体不知为何感觉异常的滚烫燥热，“呃唔怎么回事……”无惨发出无意识的呻吟。模糊的视线看着库洛洛伸出手摸向他的脸，看来紫藤熏香起作用了。  
“很漂亮的眼睛呢，火红色的你是窟卢塔族的吗？”库洛洛几乎痴迷的摸上无惨的眼睛。  
什么？无惨意识有些不清晰起来，他在说什么？脑子一片空白甚至思维都有些混乱，嘴里是否发了什么声音他自己也不是很清楚……  
“哦啊不……嗯～”强行不让自己的理智被奇怪的感觉冲垮，库洛洛好像意识到床上的无惨听不进自己说的话附身凑近他耳边，整个姿势从后面看异常的暧昧，如果不知道说话的内容会以为床上的两个人在亲密的接吻“你说我把你眼睛挖出来怎么样，嗯？”库洛洛的手指已经打算扒开无惨的眼皮。  
清晰的话语让无惨稍稍找回一点理智，瞳孔收缩身体本能的感觉身上人杀气，感觉直击心脏的恐惧“呃啊……不要嗯啊啊呜呜”生理眼泪在眼眶冒，歪过头意外的躲过库洛洛伸过来的手。“呵，我想即使我把你眼睛挖出来，也不会有多少生机吧，这次就放过你了。”躲过的手指顺着无惨的脖子滑下解开衬衫，他喘着粗气衣服已经被汗湿粘黏在皮肤上都能看到雪白的皮肤，库洛洛像是在享受这种剥开层层外套品尝美食的人。  
好热，好难受，身体变的好奇怪，好想有东西填满。当库洛洛抬起他的一条腿顺着尾椎摸向时不时收缩的后穴打圈“呃啊啊啊啊啊！” 巨大的羞耻直冲头顶，无惨高高仰起头，他高潮了。  
浓稠的精液射在胸膛，“我还没碰呢你就射了。”回应库洛洛的是剧烈的喘息声，没有吞下的津液从嘴角留下，高潮过后的无惨身体软的就差陷到床单里。他的双手被库洛洛释放，没有了绳子的固定再加上浑身无力双手放在两侧连个指头都动不了了。  
终于缓过来的无惨，回想起刚才自己的羞耻表现脸上不自觉的红着。没，没关系……只要骗面前这个无理的人饮下自己的血液都会任我宰割，二者可以让他成为我的上弦之一，自己会有一个对抗鬼杀队的得力属下，简直就是两全其美的办法。  
“你想变强吗？……我可以让你变强……只要你喝下我的血……”无惨支起上半身，身体往库洛洛那里靠，抬起手靠近库洛洛指甲变得尖尖的。“是不是饮下你的血就可以变强，变成鬼？”库洛洛知道无惨这是在骗自己，这种小伎俩他还不放在眼里，“是的。”无惨完全没有反应过来自己已经上套了。曾想攻击的手指甲被库洛洛握住手腕“盗贼的极意！”一本书出现在他的手上，握住无惨的爪子按在书的封面的手印上。  
“你的能力，我收下了。我想你是打算把我变成鬼，做你的上弦手下好为你卖命是吧。”将书签固定在刚才收集来的能力上收起书。“什么怎么回事？”无惨一脸懵逼指甲恢复原样，他明显的感觉到自己的能力的消失。  
“我很早就想见你一面了但是迟迟不知道你在哪里，我赌我杀了你三个下弦你一定会亲自出马。”库洛洛看着床上躺着的无惨脸色变得好快黑的不能再黑了，自己居然被人骗了“所以你来找我在我意料之中，我也知道你想让我成为你的属下，巧了我也想你成为我的属下。”库洛洛不知道从哪里拿出一个刺青用的针，在无惨惊恐的表情下抬起他的腿露出他的腿根部。  
“你，你要做什么……！！”无惨恐惧的往后退，可惜后面就是墙他无路可逃。在无惨的惨叫中，拎着一条腿在他腿根部纹上蜘蛛12的纹身。“唔啊啊啊呜呜……可恶嗯啊……我要吃了你！”“你想吃了我？无惨你知不知道，你现在放着狠话到底有多么诱人。”库洛洛捏着他的性器勾起嘴角，微笑着脸把短针猛然刺入性器的马眼中。  
“呃啊啊啊啊！”无惨惨叫着身体不住的颤抖抽搐着，眼泪汪汪口水止不住的流，一副淫荡的表情。库洛洛手指插入后穴，感觉后穴猛的一颤摸到某处凸起的软肉。“别嗯啊唔～不行……哦啊那里不行……”无惨哀求“别再动了～”后穴被人玩弄着来回套弄，敏感的小穴淫荡的吸食着进来的手指，所有的感觉都往那被求不满支的空虚的器官。“让我……让我释放……”他浅浅的性器已经涨的通红。原本插入短针的性器被库洛洛狠狠的捏住，好痛！无惨几乎要从床上跳起来“求我啊，求我就让你释放。”  
无惨咬着下唇，求饶这种羞耻的事情他死也做不到。下面的性器被捏的越来越紧，他感觉自己要被捏爆了的错觉，脸部青筋都冒出来咬着牙“嗯啊啊啊……求你……呃唔啊啊”放下最后的尊严说出来了，短针被拔出来一道电流窜过尾椎，直击前面。“啊啊啊啊！”又一次的高潮，前后喷出大量的液体。  
在这激烈而屈辱的快感中，库洛洛握住自己性器挺身而入。  
“不呃啊啊嗯～”后面痛并快乐着，宛如被劈成了两半的痛处和填满的酥爽感交织在一起。肠液处血淫液混合的润滑，库洛洛感受着内壁温暖的包裹舒服的哼哼，顶着腰肢把自己性器送到更深处，无惨被撞击的眼泪口水一并的往外流，舌头下意识的外伸，被插进去的那边也发出了那种“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音……  
小腹和后穴涨涨的很难受，仍由库洛洛驰骋，又忍不住发痛苦的呜咽。“其实无惨你也很舒服的对吧”两人交合的部位津液啪嗒啪嗒的滴在床单上。“啊啊嗯……呜呜嗯啊插我”无惨自暴自弃的抽泣喘息。“不愧是鬼王堪称最完美生物的，简直就是尤物！”半透明的津液有的溢出，有的在激烈时被打成白色泡沫挂在粉色的穴口。  
“呃啊啊哈……好大嗯啊啊”无惨也能清晰的感受到自己后穴里的变化，库洛洛的性器变大了，不仅仅是被填满的感觉那种大小要捅穿自己的身体。  
“不行了嗯啊啊……啊啊我要射了” 眼前都还是一片白光，没有从高潮中缓过神来。库洛洛完全没有停的意思，握住他的性器上下套弄“无惨我觉得你可以的”“骗人……呜哇啊啊要尿了”无惨被刺激委屈的直哭，高潮和尿都分不清了，如打桩机一样被按在床上操弄，再次尖叫两人同时高潮了，无惨再次控制不住地挺腰支射出稀薄近乎透明的精液，然后撑不住又瘫回床上晕了过去。  
床上一片狼藉到处都是无惨的汗水眼泪处血……可想而知无惨被欺负的多惨了。库洛洛躺在他的身边撩起因为汗水贴在脸上的发丝亲了亲“呵，没有想象中那么讨厌呢，反而很可爱”无惨我吃定你了！  
“团长！团长！醒醒……”身体被人摇着，睁开眼睛引入眼帘的金色头发，是侠客。抬手揉揉太阳穴的位置“现在什么情况？”  
“团长，你刚才触碰了机关消失在原地，我们都慌了抱着碰碰运气的心理我们继续往前走，就发现团长坐在祭祀台上。”侠客解释道其他几位成员都点点头表示赞同。祭祀台？库洛洛站起身看向台上躺的人，这不是鬼舞辻无惨吗？！！无惨平躺在祭祀台上身下四周都是青色彼岸花，花束映衬着无惨显得有些柔美，好像睡的很熟。  
把人抱在怀里用外套盖在他的身上“团长他是……”玛奇奇怪的问，话说到一半视线无意中看到无惨腿根部蜘蛛12的纹身“我们的新伙伴鬼舞辻无惨，小滴摘一点青色彼岸花。回去了”这次去那个世界不亏，抱着无惨转身回住所。  
无惨万万没有想到自己高傲的性格，喜欢用恐惧支配别人。现在反而自己被恐惧支配也就算了，自己居然还被粘了便宜！？库洛洛绝对是他的克星！再次醒来的他，得到了青色彼岸花的治愈不在惧怕太阳光，终于能沐浴在太阳下的无惨非常开心，开心归开心自己却成了库洛洛的手下没事没事等以后强大了，杀掉他就行了现在最主要的事情就是在这个新的世界学会念能力……  
时间过得太快了，足以让一个人改变。库洛洛送无惨了一个石头挂坠（怀孕石）作为定亲信物，无惨红着脸抱着挂坠笑的一脸幸福，难道这就是人类所谓的爱情。爱情来的太突然了，无惨抚摸着怀有身孕隆起的小肚子，幸福的就像普通人家的人妻。  
在此之前学会了念避免了侠客他们死于西索的手下和他打成平手，在原来的世界（鬼灭世界）就像是一场梦。等等！？无惨微笑的脸有些僵硬。自己到幻影旅团是干什么的？！当然是学习念能力变强然后吃掉库洛洛啊啊！！他现在在干嘛，怎么自己成了人妻了！？  
“库洛洛拿命来！我要吃了你！”无惨猛的站起来一转身撞进库洛洛的怀里，库洛洛咬着无惨的红通通的耳朵暧昧的说道“无惨你要吃谁，嗯？”接着就是“唔啊啊嗯……混蛋！哦啊禽兽！”无惨你还想逃到哪里去……  
另一个世界（鬼灭世界），鬼杀队发现最近都没怎么遇到下弦鬼和上弦鬼了，只剩下一些普通的鬼表示非常的奇怪。直到某天鬼杀队齐聚一堂商量事情。  
“主公大人，有人找您，是个男青年！”“等……”  
“对方说他知道您会拒绝，叫在下传话说他知道鬼舞辻无惨和众鬼的事情！”话音刚落鬼杀队一片寂静，至今没有得到鬼消息的今天居然有人知道。“快快让人进来！”  
来人便是库洛洛·鲁西鲁手里抱着一个小男孩，产屋敷耀哉见眼前人是个普通的人类表示有些诧异“不知阁下找我们有什么事情”库洛洛放下抱在怀里小男孩“紫藤花，来叫叔叔～”产屋敷耀哉表示一脸莫名其妙“爷爷好！”为什么莫名有点想揍人的冲动这个熊孩子！！  
“库洛洛·鲁西鲁我的名字，这是鄙人的孩子紫藤花。我想你现在可能一头雾水。我另一个身份是鬼舞辻无惨的老公，”库洛洛顿了顿鬼杀队成员已经炸了那可是鬼王的男人“我来这里是想说一是你们不可以欺负我家无惨，虽然你们已经欺负不到了。二是我是来吐槽你们的执行任务的效率太低，如果当时我等你们鬼杀队来救援我怕我连渣都不剩下！”信息量太大了，鬼杀队的人还在慢慢消化。  
“你是之前斩杀好多鬼，并且斩杀三位下弦的那位？”产屋敷耀哉把自己猜想说出来“是的，所以要你们鬼杀队有何用，算了这些事情都过去了。我来这里就是想告诉你们鬼王无惨已经被我收了，上下弦也被我带走了。剩下的普通鬼靠你们了，还有就是紫藤花是我和无惨的孩子～”意思就是他库洛洛给你们一个和平的世界。库洛洛带着紫藤花离开了，看着他们都背影产屋敷耀哉陷入沉思……  
听说无惨你想吃掉我？谁吃谁还不一定呢。被蜘蛛盯上的猎物永远逃不掉，安心的做我的团长夫人吧！

小剧场  
无惨:话说我来这里不是为了计划吃掉库洛洛吗？怎么成了人妻怀孕生子了？【露出獠牙打算扑倒库洛洛】

库洛洛:无惨，别闹？干什么呢【微笑】

无惨:不，不没什么【心虚】你不要过来！

上下弦:无惨大人终于开窍了，无惨大人威武！

幻影旅团成员:不愧是团长夫人，真厉害！

鬼杀队众:我们经历了什么？怎么就世界和平了？

**Author's Note:**

> 你是不是以为这样就结束了，那你就很天真了！  
> 沙雕剧场（如果小紫藤花遇到奇犽他们）  
> 奇犽:酷拉皮卡快看，前面那个小男孩也有红色的眼睛！？
> 
> 酷拉皮卡:真的假的？！【跑过去】小朋友可以告诉哥哥你叫什么名字啊？
> 
> 小紫藤花:（全程直勾勾盯着奇犽手里的巧克力）麻麻，不让我把我的名字告诉别人。
> 
> 酷拉皮卡:【急切的想要知道面前小男孩的名字】你是不是窟卢塔族的，你的爸爸叫什么名字？！【看迟迟不开口的小孩子，一把拿过奇犽的巧克力】来，告诉哥哥，你爸爸叫什么名字？这个就给你吃哦～
> 
> 小紫藤花:可以啊，我的爸爸叫库洛洛·鲁西鲁（一把抢过巧克力一蹦一跳的走了）
> 
> 奇犽:（看着自己的巧克力越走越远）啊～我的巧克力（肉疼啊啊）
> 
> 酷拉皮卡:艹，居然是库洛洛那个衣冠禽兽，一定是骗了我们窟卢塔一族的人生了孩子【另一边无惨在床上瑟瑟发抖】


End file.
